Out of My League
by phantominhell
Summary: HGDM romance Draco Malfoy’s life is crazy he has been rejected by his family but he continues to live a wild life. What happens when he meets his old best friend, Blaise and Blaise’s girlfriend what does their fight lead to? This story takes place during


Out of My League

HGDM romance- Draco Malfoy's life is crazy- he has been rejected by his family but he continues to live a wild life. What happens when he meets his old best friend, Blaise and Blaise's girlfriend- what does their fight lead to? This story takes place during the war, 3 years after graduation from Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: Only the plot and Jenn Black are mine. The characters and ideas belong to JKR.

Chapter 1: Someone Else

The young witch ran into the apartment slamming the door and placing her suitcase down by a couch.

"JENN! I don't have anything to wear to that party tonight. Can I borrow a skirt or something from you" she shouted to the empty room

A pretty girl with auburn hair slouched into the room yawning "God Mina… I swear do you have to shout twenty-four seven. This was like my only day off this week. But yeah- you're smaller than me though- good thing I'm the queen of altering spells….or – I dunno- you could _finally_ let me take you shopping real fast. Hang on- I think I have still have some discounts at Modele and all their stuff looks so amazing on you. I have to look for those… where would I have put them… god I love employee discounts…. Hmmm…."

She stopped talking when she looked up and saw the brunette leaning against the wall, laughing.

"What is it Hermione? What is sooo funny?"

"YOU, Jenn- you are so crazy. I'm never letting you shop for my clothes- what would I do if I ended up looking like you."

"Bitch"

"You know you love me, Jenn." Jenn glares at Hermione across the room

"Don't count on it, Mina."

Both girls run across the room and hug each other, and walk into the next room arms around shoulders chatting happily.

"I didn't think you wanted to go to the party tonight. I mean you aren't really a wild party kind of person….or you weren't before you went on that _vacation_ with no one that I know. Makes me wonder…"

"Don't be stupid Jenn. It was just some muggle friends that were having a reunion and I wanted to go and see them all again. Ya know- catch up with people I used to be best friends with during summers when I wasn't at Hogwarts. And … Blaise invited me to the party which probably explains why I want to go so much."

"Yup….that definitely explains why you want to go. Damn- if he was my boyfriend I sure as hell wouldn't be living with my best girl friend- id be living in his apartment like twenty- four seven! Just imagine waking up next to that hot tan body and that black curly hair and those _eyes!_ My god Mina!"

"Thank god I am Hermione Granger not Jenn Black- life must be crazy inside that brain- huh Jenn?"

"Whatev… mmkk… we need to pick out some sexy clothes that are gonna impress Monsieur Zabini… oui oui. Ok wow- no more French movies for me."

Hermione walked over to the closet and looked at all the clothes hanging, folded, in piles and on the floor before pulling out a black miniskirt and a turquoise tank top with sequins around the neckline. Hermione had grown up a lot since she had graduated from Hogwarts. The twenty year old was a petite 5"4' with a tiny waist but a decent size bust and a great ass. Her heart shaped face was accented by her short sexy dark brown hairdo and large cinnamon eyes.

"Ah Mina… you are so gorgeous! Blaise is gonna just die when he sees you babe!"

Hermione blushed "Shut up Jenn- coming from you it is so not believable. Ok hurry up and get dressed. Do you have a date for tonight?"

"Who do you think I am! OF COURSE I have a date- I mean… when don't I have a date. He is super sexy and he is tall and blonde. You know the kind… just cocky enough to be sexy and just so freaking hot but totally into you."

Hermione stared with her hand on her hip "Nooo… sorry Jenn I really don't know the type… but he does sound perfect for you. What's his name?"

"Umm….right… yeah- that's important isn't it. Damn- he told me when he asked me out yesterday. Um… yeah I totally don't remember Mina."

Shaking her head Hermione leaves her friend's room to answer the door where someone was knocking. Before she got there she was knocked sideways as Jenn went sprinting towards the door to answer it.

"What if it's my hottie? I have to answer the door looking like a total babe- ya know… ok no you so don't but whatever… "

She flashed Hermione a brilliant smile before pulling the door open and peaking out. Suddenly she opened it all the way as she swung away and pranced back to her room before shouting out "Your MAN is here Mina!"

Blushing Hermione went to bring her boyfriend inside.

"Hey Blaise… how are yo----"She didn't get to finish her sentence before Blaise had her pressed up against the wall, his lips on hers.

After he pulled away he whispered "Hey baby" in her ear

"I missed you Blaise! Are you excited about the party tonight?"

"Yeah… it's gonna be awesome- I'm glad you are coming Hermione."

They were interrupted by another knock on the door and a flash a red and black as Jenn raced to the door. She stood there for a few seconds messing with her hair before opening the door to reveal a familiar looking guy. Hermione only saw him for about a second before the couple was all over each other- his hands were ruffling her hair and hers were tickling the column of his neck. They broke apart breathless and flushed.

Jenn pulled the man into the room by his hand which was locked with hers.

"Mina… Blaise- I want you to meet my date…" she paused and he interrupted

"Draco Malfoy" she flashed a relieved smile at Mina when he said his name. His voice was cocky and sophisticated and it didn't explain the look of revulsion and the look of hatred that had suddenly appeared on Hermione and Blaise's faces.

"Malfoy." Blaise spat

"Zabini." Draco fired right back "How did such a disgusting traitor such as yourself manage to land such a hot date?" he winked at Hermione

"You don't know me, do you Malfoy?" Hermione said quietly

"Should I know you?"

"You went to school with me for seven years but allow me to reintroduce myself… I am Hermione Granger."

A look of interest flashed briefly across Draco's feature before he hissed at her. "My, my… well hasn't the little mudblood grown up nicely. What a perfect couple you and Zabini must make… the mudblood and the traitor."

"You take that back Malfoy. You can call me anything you want but don't you dare insult her."

"Piss off, Zabini. I have no reason to be afraid of you. In fact… if I told Granger the things you've done… you remember I'm sure- the things you did with the old crowd- I doubt she would be so hot for you…"

Blaise grabbed his wand and aimed it directly at Draco's heart. Hermione rushed forward and grabbed his hand while whispering in his ear.

"Please Blaise- Blaise baby … don't do this… please baby… give me your wand."

"Yeah that's right Zabini- let the little mudblood control you."

Blaise jerked away from Hermione and ran at Malfoy. He dropped his arm and swung out and Draco with his fist. Jenn screamed and Hermione ran forward.

"Blaise! BLAISE! Stop it Blaise!" she got in between them just as Blaise drew back his fist and struck out again, catching Hermione on the side of her face and knocking her to the floor.

Jenn screamed and ran to her side and knelt down. Blaise looked down at her frozen in place before running out the door. Hermione lay crumpled on her side; silent tears poured down her face both the right side and the bruising and bloody left side.

"Holy shit! Draco… please do something!" Jenn cried

He stood staring down at Hermione, horror in every line of his face as he looked at what Zabini had done.

He suddenly knelt down and scooped up her now unconscious form before running out of the room with Jenn right behind him.

He apparated to St. Mungo's and delivered her into the arms of a mediwitch. He stared after her prone form as she was wheeled away. He didn't move his eyes away from the door which they had taken her through even as he folded his arms around Jenn's shaking body.

_Ok… so that's the first chapter… Im really nervous about this story so please review it… I know it takes another minute or so but your comments really help me. So please review- even if it is just a short review… hopefully the next chapter should be posted soon. _

_Your dedicated author- Aimee _


End file.
